


Wind

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a Monday evening today. A lot of people didn’t like the first day of the week, Harry included, but they were necessary, if you wanted to reach a Tuesday you had to pass this sad and depressing day. When he had been a tough teenager he would just try to sleep away the whole morning by burying his face in the soft and white pillow while ignoring his mother’s whining that he had to wake up soon. But now when he was a young adult he had to be responsible and do things that he didn’t like, and Mondays were one of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

It was a Monday evening today. A lot of people didn’t like the first day of the week, Harry included, but they were necessary, if you wanted to reach a Tuesday you had to pass this sad and depressing day. When he had been a tough teenager he would just try to sleep away the whole morning by burying his face in the soft and white pillow while ignoring his mother’s whining that he had to wake up soon. But now when he was a young adult he had to be responsible and do things that he didn’t like, and Mondays were one of those.

This was one of the things that he liked about the country; always quiet without the noises of the cars and lights from the city. You could even hear bird twitter from the leaf-clad trees and that was something that you couldn’t find in London, if you didn’t count pigeons as birds anyways. He loved how he could just hide here without somebody seeing him; he could be invisible if he wanted to.

He sat down on the grass; he buried his fingers down in the ground so that his nails were covered with soil. The sky wasn’t particular blue, it was rather grey and he wondered how much longer it would take until it would start raining. The wind blew trough his hair and the chocolate curls were dancing prettily in the air, like a ballerina doing the Swan Lake. Harry loved how free he felt, even though his broken heart was beyond repair, his lips were smiling brightly.

He could still remember when he first met the blonde; it had been a Monday too. He had seen a freckled face with two blue shimmering eyes right in front of his. They hadn’t said something to each other for a couple of minutes, just admiring the other’s faces. It hadn’t been until when the older lad had opened his mouth that he had begun giggling fiercely.

“Can I sit here?”

“You talk funny.” Harry had blurted out.

“I think that you talk funny too.” Niall had answered.

He had only been eight years old at that time, but the heart that was beating madly in his chest had been a sign from above that this boy was one to keep.

Harry didn’t like Mondays, and this one was one of those that he disliked the most. He had to come here early in the mornings so that he wouldn’t be late for his job; a lot of people trusted him to come in time. Lately the work didn’t meant so much to him as it once had. His belly didn’t felt light and warm and the blush on his cheeks was gone. Before when Harry came to work, he was greeted by a two swollen lips pressed to his when he opened the door, but now there was only the boring secretary Liam Payne that was writing on a blank piece of paper. The Payne kid hadn’t the same passion for writing as Niall once had. The blonde always carried a black moleskine with him everywhere he went, brainstorming words and weird sentences in there, almost like a hurricane built of letters. It had been the way that he formed words so beautiful that made Harry fall for him, he had been an expert of taming the alphabet.

It had also been a Monday when Niall had told him that he was utterly in love with his green-eyed best friend. There hadn’t been many difficulties, just simple and easy. By just saying the three little words to him they had committed themselves to each other, not just for a lifetime but also for an eternity. It had been the happiest day in his entire life and he had started to doubt if the start of the weeks actually were so bad after all.

The day that Niall had been received a phone call from the paramedics had been a Monday too; they had just said simply to him that he was sick and he had three moths left in life. At first Harry hadn’t understood why he had begun to cry, but when he told him, he had become an even bigger mess than Niall. He couldn’t comprehend the fact that there was nothing to do, that there weren’t this miracle medicine on a top of a hill that was going to save him so that they could live with each other every day till the day that they died. At that moment he remembered that he didn’t like Mondays, not even one bit.

It was a Monday today, and when he saw the grey gravestone he pressed his lips quietly on the phrase _‘beloved husband’._ He didn’t want to say goodbye, so every week after the Sundays were done he visited the now gone boy that was laying somewhere beneath his feet. Even though he couldn’t prove it, he knew that the blonde was watching him and certainly drawing away the tears that were trembling down his cheeks.

“I love you Ni, and I miss you so, so much. Your mum said that she wanted me to say hello to you from her, she was sorry that she couldn’t visit you this week. I’ve brought a red rose with me, I know that you always said that you didn’t want me to buy flowers to you after you were dead, but I thought that it would be okay today as it’s our tenth year anniversary and you’d might need a reminder how much I love you, till the infinity and beyond.”

Even though Harry was one of those who didn’t like Mondays, he knew that they were the only times when he could finally visit him once again and the thought of that made his heart heal a little bit more. Someday he would meet Niall again, even though it might take a lot of years until then, he knew it was all worth it in the end. Because the boy with the blue shimmering eyes like the night sky was waiting for him and he longed the day that they would be reunited by the wind once again.

 


End file.
